Hearts and Hooves Day
by platypusgirl27
Summary: It's Fluttercord! Discord has a crush on Fluttershy, but he's to scared to tell her. Probably gonna be OOC (Out Of Character) DISCONTINUED until otherwise. (Sorry I just haven't been into it)
1. A Jealouse Boyfriend

Discord clutched the valentine tightly. This little card was very important, because this worthless -like he is, to everypony- card was for the beautiful, gorgeous Fluttershy. She is the only true friend Discord has. When he was sad, she would cheer him up, but now.._She has somepony else._ he sighed.

_Her boyfriend._..Discord sighed again, as Fluttershy and her boyfriend walked down the hallway in his direction. Her boyfriend was talking non-stop, while Fluttershy looked around nodding absentmindedly. Discord took the time to study him. He had a short yellow mane that covered his left eye. He was a light blue stallion, his cutie mark was a lime green gem with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. He wore shades and a golden **G** on the end of a gold chain.

Discord's eyes lingered to Fluttershy. Her pink mane was up in a ponytail, she wore a flower necklace _Her animals probably made it._ Her cutie mark, was three butterflies and she was a yellow pegasus, who...couldn't fly.

Her boyfriend looked at Discord seeing who he was looking at. "Hey, dragon-breath!"

Discord looked at him realizing, he was talking about him. "Uh.." Discord backed against the locker, "I.."

"What are you doing, staring at my girl?!" the stallion demanded.

"I..uh-"

"Leave him alone, Green Demon!" Fluttershy yelled.

_That's his name?_ Discord chuckled _That's so boring!_

Green Demon looked at Fluttershy in shock, "What? Now your picking his side?" he said.

"Yes, he's my friend," she walked over to Discord's side, "_And_ I'm tired of you attacking every guy that looks at me!"

Green Demon frowned, "Fine..we're through.." he turns and walks down the hallway, ponies made way for him knowing he could kill them at any moment.

Discord let out a nervous chuckle. "So.." he paused "Your single?"

"Yea, and I'm happy about it!" Fluttershy replied cheerfuly.

"You don't have a special somepony?" he asked.

"No.." she looked down sadly.

"Will you go out with me?" Discord said, before clamping his paw over his mouth.

"What?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Uh..You going to the Hearts and Hooves dance?" he removed his paw before saying.

"Yea.."

Discord nodded, not much to say. _She's going! I should ask her! _He dismissed the idea, _She will never go with somepony like me._ He gave her a fake smile, as the last bell rung. The last class of the day: Art.

"Come on, your in my art class aren't you?" Fluttershy yelled, halfway down the hall.

Discord nodded, although art wasn't his favorite class in high-school, he endures it for her. He ran to catch up with her, and they walked to class together.

* * *

**AN/ First chapter! Fluttercord (duh!) be prepared! This is based in High-school. Green Demon is an OC I came up with right on the spot. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be great!  
**


	2. To Tell or Not to Tell

Discord drummed his talons on the table with a bored expression, while he watched their art teacher, Mr. Illuminato.

Mr. Illuminato sat behind his desk. He looked at each student in turn, before speaking "You all know, it's Hearts and Hooves Day," he paused, "and since I am your art teacher, today you will be making cards for the special somepony in your life." A smile crossed his face, he gave a small wink to Discord.

Discord winked back, before he turned to look at Fluttershy. She was looking out, the window by her desk, with a smile. He smiled _She looks so...peaceful. _

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Fluttershy jumped, turning to look at the teacher.

Mr. Illuminato shook his head, "I allow you to sit by the window, but please pay attention when I speak."

Fluttershy nodded her cheeks red, from embarrassment. All ponies had their eyes on her, including Discord, but for diferent reasons.

_Only if I could make her blush like that. _He thought smiling.

"Ahem!" All ponies turn back to their art teacher. "Now that I have your attention," he looked at Fluttershy, "As I said, today is Hearts and Hooves Day. I want you to spend the rest of class making a card for your special somepony." He pointed his hoof at a cabinet, "The supplies are in there. Don't make a mess and Discord, er, class express your feelings with it."

Discord smiled, Mr. Illuminato knew about his secret crush since the day Discord was caught writing a love note to Fluttershy.

Discord was sitting at his desk, a pen in hand. He moved the pen swiftly back and forth on the paper. He was about to finish when Mr. Illuminato, used his magic to lift the paper off the table, he read it and smiled. "I'll just keep this."

Discord felt sick just thinking about the memory. _How can I trust my art teacher to keep my secret? _he thought. _Then agian, he kept it a secret this whole time. _

"I think it's the time to tell her." Somepony whispered, causing Discord to jump.

Discord turned to find himself face to face with Mr. Illuminato! _How long has he been standing there? _"I-I can't.." he whispered back.

"You can"

"She won't like me back," Discord paused to look at Fluttershy, who was searching the supply cabinet, "I doubt she will still be my friend after I tell her."

"I know Fluttershy, she is a shy student," Mr. Illuminato paused "and she won't leave you.." with that he went back to his desk.

_You can do it! _Discord encouraged himself, _Just confess your love! _Taking a deep breath, he got up and made his way to Fluttershy, who was still searching the cabinet. He passed the teacher, who was cheering him on.

All eyes were on Discord, a piercing silence. Discord, finaly reaching Fluttershy, took a deep breath. "Fluttershy.." he said nervously.

"Yea?" Fluttershy said turning to face him.

Discord saw hope in her eyes -hope for what? He will never know. Panic rised, he couldn't do it. He said the first thing that poped into his head. "Do they have pink?"

"Yea.." Fluttershy said with bits of disapointment in her voice.

Discord didn't notice as he grabed the pink paper and some blue lace, before retreating to his desk. He heard his teacher sigh as he passed his desk. _Why am I such an Idiot!? I could of told her, but no I had to chicken out! _Discord sighed as he sat down. _You know what, _he thought sitting up tall _I'll make the romantic-est card ever for her! That'll show her my love!_

* * *

**AN/ Second chapter! Hmm..I have a feeling I spelled many things wrong...oh well. Reviews are nice! Peace!**


	3. Art and Love

Before Discord could start on this new card, it dawned on him: What happened to the first card? He began searching the desk, as a white stallion yelled out, "Hey look what I found!" Discord froze, knowing the stallion had found the card.

"It's a card!" the stallion yelled proudly. "It seems to be for Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy turned hearing that, shocked.

"It's from," he paused to look at Discord menacingly, "our good friend...Discord."

Discord blushed of embaressment, he looked down tears coming to his eyes. He knew Fluttershy was looking at him, but he couldn't make eye contact.

Fluttershy walked over and placed her hoof on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "It's alright.." she whispered sweetly before turning to the stallion with fire in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, scaring the stallion, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL EVERYONE HIS BUISNESS! SO WHAT IF HE LIKES ME!"

Discord gasped, why would she mention that? It made n-

"MAYBE I LIKE HIM BACK! WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT IT?!" she continued, "YOU CAN JUST GO TO uh..THAT PLACE! AND-"

"Fluttershy!" Discord gasped.

Fluttershy turned to him, her face turned red as she remembered what she had said. "Discord.."

Discord took her head in his hands. "Do you like me back?" he asked, the tears had stopped, leaving his eyes wet and glassy.

Fluttershy nodded silently.

Discord smiled, using his talon to rub her cheek.

Fluttershy leaned into his touch.

They were close to each other now, about to kiss. They were interupted by the bell, meaning: Go Home. "The end of the day! Woohoo! Get ready for the dance tonight!" A voice, known as Principle Verman, yelled over the speakers.

Discord and Fluttershy separated, gathering their things and going their seperate ways. Discord stoped suddenly. _I didn't ask her to the dance!_ He droped his things and ran to the office preparing to do a dare-devil move.

* * *

Fluttershy walked down the hallway, smiling.

"Fluttershy!" yelled someone from the intercom.

Fluttershy stoped, she looked each way until, her eyes focused on the speaker right above the lockers.

"Flutters, it's me Discord!" he paused, "If you hear this just know I'm your date to the dance!"

Fluttershy smiled, as Principle Verman yelled.

* * *

Discord ran out of the office, dodging books that the principle threw. He gathered his belongings and left the school, hoping the priciple won't come after him.

* * *

**AN/ Third chapter? Woah! Never expected that! (I did) Reviews are nice!  
**


	4. The Dance Disaster

Discord struggled to fix his bowtie. He hated wearing clothes, but he wanted to look good for Fluttershy. It was his first time going to a dance, he always stayed home alone, no friends, just him and his shadow. _Speaking of my shadow, where is it?_ He looked around before snapping his fingers (or talons). A doll apeared, hovering in midair. "No, not Shadow the Hedgehog." Discord said shaking his head.

* * *

Fluttershy sat on the floor, alowing her friend Rarity, the famouse dressmaker, to do her hair. Her friend had just came back from the city of Manehattan, she was in a contest where the best tailors competed to see who was the best. Rarity was the winner, weird though how she was the youngest tailor there.

Rarity pushed the comb through Fluttershy's pink mane. "I think, darling, having your hair up will not fit you." she said making a clip fly over to her. "That's why I think, you should have your hair down," she paused to show Fluttershy the clip, "and this butterfly clip, will fit right behind your ear." She placed it in her hair.

"W-what about my dress?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"It's over there," Rarity pointed to the other side of the room, "when I heard you were going to the dance with someone, I made it."

Fluttershy turned to look at the dress. _Wow!_ The dress was beautiful, it was a long red flowing gown. At the neck there was a big blue emerald. At the train of the dress, pink silk was sewn. The short sleaves ended with more pink silk.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Rarity asked, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts.

"Uh..I-I.." Fluttershy stumbled, trying to find the words. How could she tell her friend that she was going with Discord? "I'm," she takes a deep breath, "going with..Discord."

* * *

Discord burst out laughing, "You should see your face!" he said pointing at the reader, "Hilarious!" he grinned, "Now you may be wondering, _How does he know we're reading this?_ Well, I'll tell ya! I'm. The. Prince. Of. Chaos. Ha ha!" He turned back to the mirror to check himself out.

"Thanks to _platypusgirl27 _I look hot!" he said smiling.**(Instant face palm) **

* * *

Shows a mare with a purple mane, light blue fur, red eyes, and a cutie mark of a quill and paper, stop in her tracks. "I have a feeling someone is breaking the fourth wall..in _my own story!_" she said as her tail began twitching, "My Winter-sense is off the chisel!" **(Another face palm) **

* * *

Rarity dropped the comb in shock. "You are going with _him?_" she asked in amazement.

"Yes.." Fluttershy said meekly.

"What about Green Demon? I thought you two were dating." Rarity said in confusion.

"I left him..for Discord.." Fluttershy whispered.

Rarity wrapped her fore-legs around Fluttershy's neck (from behind) "That's my girl!"

Fluttershy smiled, then frowned, "Are you mad?" she asked.

"For what?"

"Well, I'm going with Discord and-"

"Oh Fluttershy! I'm not like that! You can go with who you want."

Fluttershy turned to look at her, "Oh, thankyou! I liked him for such a-"

"Now, the dance is in a few hours," Rarity paused, "Let's get you in that dress."

Fluttershy nodded, as Rarity broke the embrace and led her behind the curtain.

* * *

Discord sighed, "You know, breaking the fourth wall is fun, but I'm so nervous, it doesn't help.." he looked at a digital clock by him, "Only a few more minutes.."

* * *

Fluttershy stepped out from behind the curtain. The dress fit her perfectly.

* * *

_(Epic time skip to the dance!)_

* * *

Discord looked around, his eyes lingered on the yellow peagus making her way to him. He realized it was Fluttershy in a beautiful red dress. He smiled, making his way toward her. he noticed how her hair wasn't up, and how the clip shined as it caught light.

Discord made a rose apear in his paw as he got closer to her.

Fluttershy smiled seeing her date in a black suit, what happened next scared her.

Discord's smile turned into a grimace, he lost his balance as pain surged through him, and he fell, knocking over the table next to him.

The music stopped, and evil laughter filled the room. Discord lost conscious as he saw a claw break through the roof and snatch Fluttershy.

* * *

**AN/ Fourth Chapter! I got lazy.. Breaking the fourth wall a lot.. huh.. Reveiws! Please! **


End file.
